


Wings

by TheSnarkLord



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanmix, Playlist, WIP, again no connection to wings the band or to paul mccartney, again teen for language within the songs, yeah obviously it has marvin gaye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 06:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSnarkLord/pseuds/TheSnarkLord
Summary: A playlist for the Junior Birdman of the Avengers.





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Listen here
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Fun fact: "Stayin' Alive" is used in EMT/first aid training as the perfect tempo for CPR chest compressions, because the song is exactly 100 beats per minute.

Fly Like An Eagle - Seal

Sugar How You Get So Fly - DJ Meetha

I'm A Bird Motha'F***** Remix - Toby Turner & Tobuscus

Youth - Glass Animals

Born to Fly - Sara Evans

I'm Like A Bird - Nelly Furtado

Stayin' Alive - Bee Gees

Has Anybody Seen My Wingman? - Dos Gringos

Blackbird - The Beatles

Learn To Fly - Foo Fighters

Higher Ground - Stevie Wonder

I Feel It All - Feist

Pork Soda - Glass Animals

All I Really Want to Do - Bob Dylan

Trouble Man - Marvin Gaye

Flying (in crimson skies) - Macaroni Union

Fly - Nicki Minaj & Rihanna

Learning To Fly - Pink Floyd

The Planets, Op. 32 part III: Mercury, The Winged Messenger - Gustav Holst

I Believe I Can Fly - R. Kelly

 

**Author's Note:**

> This one is more of a work in progress than the others, in that it doesn't really have much of an implied plot/chronology to it and it doesn't really feel deep enough to me. It's a playlist about an awesome bird man, but I don't think I have mined Sam's soul for inspiration yet the way I have with some of the other fanmix characters. Too many obvious flying metaphors, not enough dealing with things like his loss of Riley or all the problems of being that friend who is also a therapist but really should not be his friends' therapist? I dunno. TL;DR everything in this series gets updated occasionally, but this one feels like it has farther to go still.


End file.
